


An Unexpected Kiss

by Syrum



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is late back from a mission, and Cullen thinks he might go mad from worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Kiss

He was already a week late. Cullen paced about his office, paperwork untouched for days upon his desk, and the soldiers knew better than to bother him when this level of foul mood took the Commander. Every now and then, one of Leliana’s agents would drop of more papers before leaving once more, never saying a word. Collapsing into his chair, he ran both hands down his face, before clasping them together and praying to the Maker for the umpteenth time that day, hoping that the mission party would return safely, and soon.

Night fell, and Cullen had barely started to drift off to sleep when a hammering sounded at his door. Racing down the ladder to his office, barely dressed, he threw open the wooden structure to find a heavily panting soldier standing there looking rather frazzled. He recognised the man as one of their runners, and before he could speak the man saluted and thrust a piece of neatly folded parchment into his hand.

“Your presences is required in the war room, Commander.” The soldier stated, waiting for Cullen’s nod before racing off. Throwing on the bare minimum of clothing, with his cloak to keep himself from freezing in the frigid night air, he made his way to meet with the other advisers, reading the missive as he went.

_‘There has been some delay in returning, inform the medics that they will need to be on standby. We will be at Skyhold by dawn.’_

He recognised Lavellan’s neat handwriting, and as he read his heart sank in his chest. The castle was mostly silent, save the occasional sentry, and Cullen reached his destination in good time. Leliana and Josephine were already there, faces grim.

“Do we know anything aside from this?” Cullen asked, placing the letter firmly down upon the table.

“Only that it was written by the Inquisitor and that it was delivered by a dwarf upon horseback, who was apparently paid for the task.” Leliana replied, taking the note and folding it once more.

“Before you ask no, he hasn’t been able to give us any information either.” Josephine interjected as Cullen opened his mouth, the Commander swiftly closing it again. “The best course of action at this point, I think, would be to simply wait.”

“Surely there is _something_ we can do?” He asked desperately, starting to pace, a terrible habit of his that had already worn through three carpets and a rug.

“I have already sent some of my agents to meet with them, to offer aid and assist where they can. All we can do now is wait, and pray.” Leliana replied matter-of-factly, leaving little room for discussion.

“I’ve spent the past week doing that.” The Commander hissed through gritted teeth, frustration palpable.

None of them slept that night. When morning came, Cullen washed swiftly and dressed, making his way to the gates at sun-up, rather than returning to his office. To his surprise, once again Leliana and Josephine were there before him, and he had to wonder just how long they had stood vigil. “Any sign?” A shake of the head, and the dread grew worse.

Hours passed, and still they waited, growing more impatient as Skyhold awoke and the hustle and bustle of everyday life overtook the sound of the morning songbirds. Finally, at almost noon, a horn sounded from the watch tower as a rider was sighted in the distance, moving at speed. As they watched, two, and then three more horses appeared, then more still. They slowed to a trot as they reached the bridge and Cullen could not help himself, marching out to meet the approaching group, desperate to see that one face, that one person he had missed terribly every single night since they had ridden out.

Finally, the riders stopped and dismounted, only feet away. The Inquisitor looked up and smiled at the Commander, moving to greet the man, surprised when he marched right past her, eyes fixed on his target. The gates just a short distance away and with an immensely curious audience, Cullen reached out, took Dorian’s face between his hands, and kissed him hard. Surprise coloured the mage’s response, and his eyes widened, mouth slack for a moment before he kissed back just as vehemently, to a cacophony of cat calls and wolf whistles. The hands at his face slipped around his shoulders, holding him close, and Dorian returned the gesture, wrapping his arms tightly around the Commander’s waist.

“You’ve missed me, then?” The mage finally panted when they pulled apart, desperate for air. He was grinning widely, heart thundering in his chest, and for a moment they knew nothing but each other, wrapped together, breath mingling between them as Cullen leaned in for another kiss.

“Get a _room_ , you two.” Lavellan laughed from some three feet away, while Cassandra made something of a disgusted noise and Bull laughed heartily. Cullen grew completely still, the hue of his skin changing from pale to beet-red in less then three seconds.

“Oh, this is going to make a _great_ story.” Varric laughed as he trotted up to the group. “How about _‘Taming the Lion’_ or, no, wait, _‘The Mage and the Templar’_ , it’s so perfect I couldn’t make it up.”

“Not how you intended to come out?” Dorian laughed as the Commander buried his head in the mage’s shoulder, groaning softly, the hand that found its way to his mess of unruly curls making him melt slightly as deft fingers scratched at his scalp. 

“Not exactly, no.” Cullen sighed, unable to get his raging blush under control, and finally giving up. “I was just so worried, and when we hadn’t heard anything other than that blasted note, I assumed the worst.” 

“Note? The one our dear Inquisitor wrote to let you know we were returning?” 

“Yes, that note. The one asking for medics. The one that near enough killed me, thinking you had been hurt, or worse.” 

“Ah, yes, brevity does seem to be a talent of hers. The medics were for a pregnant woman we picked up along the way who needed some assistance. I am sorry, Amatus, I hadn’t meant to worry you.” 

“I’m just glad you’re home safe. Now, can we go inside? My men are starting to get lewd.” Cullen threw a look over his shoulder at the soldiers throwing comments at them, the glare enough to silence the gathered crowd, for the moment at least. 

“So now that everyone knows, does this mean we can stop scurrying around like rats?” Dorian asked, hope evident in his tone, though Cullen had not pulled away as of yet and that was a good sign. 

“There’s not much point in hiding now, is there?” Finally, the ex-Templar chuckled, expression relaxing into a small smile. 

“So when will you be moving your belongings into my room?” The mage grinned, and Cullen could only roll his eyes, their arms around each other as they made the short walk back to the Commander’s office, Dorian grinning and Cullen blushing the entire way. 


End file.
